Cast Away
by UnexpectedBelievers
Summary: Alex is the best of the best student, even so she was picked to represent her school in Glasgow, waiting at the terminal for her flight she meets Olivia, and the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A Travelling Cabot.

I look down at the document in front of me, to say the least i wasn't surprised.

getting accepted to represent the school at this year's world science fair being held in Glasgow wasn't anything new, it was only last spring that i was representing the school in mathematics in Spain.

Being a part of New York's elite private school has given me so many perks in the short time I've been there, my family moving from Chicago to New York for my parents jobs. Whatever I wanted it was fair to say I got, of course I worked hard for everything my parents gave me, including keeping a high grade in every class and also joining lots of clubs to look good on my college transcript when it came time to apply.

I sat in the terminal thinking about how my parents were so proud of me getting accepted into the competition, like it was that hard, they know how hard i study every subject, science just came to me easily, something about chemical reactions just made things calm in my already busy head.

"Hey, Alex" Peter said as he sat down next to me, I smile and lean my head on his broad shoulder, his light blond hair and green eyes watched us in the reflection could see he was tired, he was normally the type to want things done now rather then later, so waiting for this plane for 5 hours was clearly pissing him off.

I've dated peter for the about 2 years now, he was as smart as me and enjoyed all the little things in the world like I did, also helped that my parents approved of this relationship. Probably due to his father's standing and the fact they were loaded. Not as loaded as my parents but pretty close.

"hey, you ready?" I said as we both looked out the window to see a plane be taxied to the gate. Travelling doesn't faze me anymore, I do it almost every 2 months since I was 5. From Europe to Australia and all across America, I'm surprised I still have room in my passport.

I watch my reflection in the window, my blonde hair falls just below my shoulders and my black rimmed glasses sit perfectly on my nose, I sigh as we sit for another hour waiting to be called.

"I'm going to get some water" I look to Peter as I stand and walk towards one of those old school vending machines,

"oh I'm sorry" a woman says as she drops her bag on my foot, I'm too tired to get angry or to start a fuss over how heavy her bag was.

"It's okay" I look up and meet these beautiful brown eyes that stare directly at me, like all of a sudden the busy terminal vanished. That me and this beautiful woman was all that was left. She has short brown hair, the most gorgeous olive skin.

"I'm Alex," my hand shoots out without me realising what it was I was actually doing "I'm going to Glasgow, Where are you off too?"

The woman smiles and meets my hand with hers "Olivia, I'm going to Glasgow too"

It was like a mere 5 seconds of talking to Olivia when I heard the announcement for First Class boarding to Glasgow. As I look down at my watch we have been chatting for about 30 minutes, Olivia was a part of the same competition as I was. We would have to verse each other but part of me doesn't mind seeing this brunette again.

"That's me," I say as I look over at Olivia "Ill see you when we land" I say smiling as she smiles back at me.

"looking forward to it Alex" she smirks. Something about the way she says my name just makes my heart beat a little faster, like I want to hear it again and again.

I don't know what it is about this woman but something in me screams to get to know her. It's not unusual for me to be attracted to women, it's just not the Cabot way. As my parents like to remind me. I come from a high class family, being gay or swinging any way that isn't the normal isn't okay in my family. Probably because my parents are old fashioned and they have lots of friends that are old fashioned, I've given up fighting them so I just let it continue. One day I'll be able to move out of home and be myself, until then I had to grace the walls of my parents villa as Alexandra Cabot, honour roll student and Peters girlfriend.

As I took my seat next to Peter I watch from the window as rain started to pour down, great, I think as I lean back in my chair, Peter has already started a movie on his screen and was about fallen asleep as the plane took off.

That brunette still plagued my thoughts, she was in economy, she didn't go to one of the elite schools in new York, just one of the public schools that participates in these types of things hoping to be selected one year. The whole system is a joke, all the students from all around the world take this test and the best of the best are selected to represent their school in a major competition winning their school money and bragging rights. I believe it's the first time Olivia's school was picked.

I look out the window again still thinking about her, her eyes that could see into people's souls if they wanted too. She has undoubtedly caught my attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia opened her eyes looking around, she could swear it was supposed to be the middle of the night, better yet, she was supposed to be on a plane. The glow reflecting off the sky she knew something horrible happened, but she didn't trust herself to sit up just yet, she needed to get her bearings.

Her hand felt around on what she was laying on, maybe she didn't get on the plane she thought, a sigh left her mouth as she remembered the beautiful blonde, she thought she met. Those deep blue eyes. She probably forgot to set her alarm to get to the airport, for sure she could organise another flight into Glasgow.

She watched the sky as the flickers of light, it was really pretty but she knew she had to get up and organise this new plane ticket.

She sat up and looked around.

"Oh no" she whispered as her hand slowly covered her mouth.

The plane went down shortly after take-off, it was coming back to her now, everything was real. She got up on her feet and looked at the debris from the plane scattered along the beach and in the ocean. As she did a 180, she realised that almost everything was smoking. She moved along to the shore and looked out seeing maybe if she could see someone, or if help was on its way. The plane must have sent out an SOS before crash landing.

She doesn't understand how this happened, she remembers sitting down on her seat, going through the emergency procedure from the flight attendants. Maybe it was the turbulence, but it didn't seem they were in the air for that long someone would definitely be on their way.

That's when Liv spotted her, the beautiful blonde hanging onto a piece of debris

"Alex" Liv called out as she rushed into the water "Alex!" she called again. The woman wasn't conscious, for some luck something caught her and was keeping her head above the water. It was a good thing Olivia was a great athlete, swimming against the waves was a simple task especially if it meant getting to Alex before her head went underwater, and she knew that if she went under there would be no way she could rescue her, it was pitch black under water.

As she reached the blonde, she noticed the bleeding cut on her forehead, which was still oozing with blood, she needed to get Alex back to the beach. Dragging the piece of plastic keeping Alex afloat was easier than she anticipated. Taking off her jumper as she carefully moved Alex further up the beach and wrapping her head, she was still unconscious, and she knew that this socialite would absolutely freak when she woke up.

As Liv sat next to the blond she looked around, she couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe that this was happening. This doesn't just happen.

A few hours must've passed because she could see the sun begin to shine over the horizon, the dull ambers of the wreckage around her gave off a soft glow, she looked down next to her to see Alex slowly open her eyes, and look up at her. A sigh of relief left Olivia's mouth as she realised Alex was waking up "what happened" Alex said as she groaned and began to sit up

"take it easy, you hit your head" Liv began saying as she helped the blonde to a somewhat sitting position.

"what…." Alex said as she looked around her eyes widened "oh my god" Alex rushed up to her feet and looked around

"Peter!" Alex yelled no noticing the concerned brunette next to her holding onto her side so she wouldn't fall

"Peter!" she called out again

"Alex, I don't think anyone else made it" Liv said carefully

"maybe they got on a different beach" looking around, only seeing the ocean "or a different part of this one" she looked at Olivia, the look in Alex's eyes almost broke her, those deep blue eyes spilling tears.

Liv knew that it wasn't impossible but then again hope was probably going to be the only fuel to try get home.

"Maybe, but for now just sit down, I'll go for a walk see where we are" Liv said with a small smile, Alex eventually gave in and sat down watching the waves. As Olivia promised to be back soon.

It was maybe an hour until Alex saw Liv returning it was almost midday and the hot sun was getting too much, so they decided to move towards the vast jungle, taking shade from the sun wasn't going to be the only thing they needed to do. They knew that water and food, would probably be their biggest problem.

"The Island isn't a big one, but there is a mountain that way" Liv pointed to her left "there could be shelter," Alex just nodded

"we should make a signal fire" Alex looked at liv and shrugged her shoulders "they will be looking for us"

Olivia nodded; it was a good idea but where would they put it?

"let's just focus on today, and keeping us alive today" she said standing up "there was some washed up suitcases, maybe we will get something good."

Moving down again towards the beach Alex and Liv started dragging suitcases further up the beach, there must be hundreds, Liv knew that there was no way anyone survived, she didn't even know how they survived. It didn't take them as long as they thought dragging suitcase after suitcase to a tree that was collapsed, the first few suitcases gave them little hope, few chocolate bars, energy bars and a torch. Liv started playing with a branch as Alex looked through more suitcases

"Liv" Alex said almost excited looking over her shoulder "look at this"

Liv gave a small chuckle as she saw the butterfly knife, it was a typical metal knife, but the handles where a shiny rainbow

"how are you at spear fishing?" Liv said as she sat down next to Alex with her branch and started working away

"fishing, great. Spear fishing not so much" Alex said smiling and looking over at the brunette

It took almost an hour for Liv to make a decent spear that wasn't fiddled down to a twig.

**A/N **

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, trying to work and write has turned into a challenge but i will try my best to get these shooting out. **

**i know where this story will lead but need to actually start writing Haha. hope you all have a very pleasant day.**

**xx**


End file.
